1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to dishwashers and, more particularly, to a shelf accessory for a dishwasher rack.
2. Description of Related Art
A dishwasher typically includes upper and lower wire racks for holding, for example, dishware, glassware, or cookware. Often, the upper rack is particularly configured for receiving glassware. However, the variety of glassware configurations makes it difficult to provide a rack capable of universally accommodating glassware, while maximizing rack capacity. That is, glassware configurations may range, for example, from relatively tall wine glasses/champagne flutes having long stems, to relatively short highball glasses.
Such glassware tends to encompass a particular area. That is, the diameter of each glass is usually within a certain range, which can be used to determine, for example, tine spacing in the rack. However, while that factor may allow the usable area of the rack to be optimized, the varying heights of the glassware means that the vertical space of the rack may not be fully utilized if relatively short glassware is being washed. In addition, it is generally preferable to have the rack configured to be as “open” as possible, without extraneous structures occupying rack space.
Thus, there exists a need for a dishwasher rack capable of accommodating dishware having various configurations, while allowing the capacity thereof to be more efficiently utilized.